


Building a fire

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, blackpepper - Freeform, christmas otp prompts, getting a lil steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper take a holiday vacation to the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 11: Fireplace Cuddles  
> Couple: Blackpepper

The cabin that Pepper found for the weekend was small and well kept but it wasn’t exactly warm. She and Natasha quickly discovered that while there was no heater there was an AC unit that worked all too well. There was a fireplace but it only took wood and there was a large sign above the fireplace which read “DO NOT CUT THE TREES”.

“When I suggested a quiet weekend in the woods I didn’t expect it to be this rustic,” Pepper laughed and she rubbed her hands together and looked at the empty fireplace.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Pepper from behind, hoping to give her a little bit of warmth. She could handle cold fine but Pepper wasn’t quite as adapted to it as she was. Natasha kissed Pepper’s neck while she thought. They were a good hour away from any town so driving to get firewood wasn’t the easiest option but it was doable if they had to.

“The Park Ranger might have some wood for sale,” she suggested after a moment. “Especially if they don’t want us taking our own.”

Pepper nodded, that made sense to her.

“Want to go with me or stay here?” Natasha offered, it would be a bit colder outside than staying in here but whatever Pepper thought was best really.

“I think I might stay here,” Pepper said as she sat down.

Natasha nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze before she grabbed a jacket and went to the door.

“I’ll be back,” she promised. Natasha hiked out to where the park ranger had their cabin. It took a while, but she made her way to the cabin. The ranger was luckily there and she was able to buy some wood off of them. It was extremely overpriced but they had a monopoly on it so she wasn’t too surprised by it. She carried back the couple bundles she bought and made the hike back.

When she returned she found Pepper had grabbed herself a blanket, wrapping it around herself as she sat waiting for Natasha to return. She looked up with relief when she saw Natasha carrying the firewood.

“Sorry it took a while,” she told Pepper who just shook her head. Natasha got to work starting a fire, wanting to get Pepper as warm as possible now. Once the fire was going she joined Pepper in her blanket, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Pepper curled up against Natasha, laying her head on Natasha’s shoulder with a small sigh. Even being under the blanket she was cold to the touch. Natasha frowned at it.

“Are you okay?” she asked her and Pepper just nodded.

“I’m cold but not too cold, and I’ll be warming up soon.”

Natasha pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently rubbing her sides, hoping that would help her to get warmer. She could feel Pepper smile, she moved a bit in Natasha’s arms shifting so that she could kiss her right belong the ear. Natasha sighed, closing her eyes at Pepper’s gentle touch.

“You know, you walked all the way there and back,” Pepper said in her ear, “I should be trying to take care of you.”

Natasha grinned at that, letting a hand tangle in Pepper’s hair. “Oh?” she asked coyly.

Pepper nodded, pressing hot kisses against Natasha’s neck. She moved up and across to her jaw, moving close but staying tantalizingly far from Natasha’s lips.

“So you had a different idea about getting warm,” Natasha teased. Pepper laughed and kissed her lips finally. Natasha pressed her hand in Pepper’s hair firmly against her scalp, keeping her against her lips in a deep kiss.

After a long moment Pepper pulled away, grinning back at Natasha she gave her a small peck on the nose.

“Maybe we didn’t need that fire to get things hot in here,” she said with a wicked grin. Natasha couldn’t help but agree completely with her. 


End file.
